I Never Knew
by A-Melody-Like-No-Other
Summary: Harry goes shopping for a birthday present for his father-in-law when he runs into someone he's never met, yet somehow has know his whole life. -Will post another chapter if wanted. Please review!


**A/N:** This is a prompt I got from MNI's One Sentence Memes. Hope you like it and please review!

"Gin, I'm going to get that present for your dad, I'll be back soon," Harry called out to his wife who was on the upper floor of their house small two bedroom house. After they had gotten married, they moved out of their flat in London and chose to buy the small house they currently lived in which was just a short walk from London. It was nice for Harry since he went into town every day for work and, if he had a particularly rough day, he didn't have to risk apparating and splinching himself because he wasn't focused. Ginny also liked it because she loved to be near the heart of London where everything was happening; she also loved the quietness of the area. The thing that they both loved was the neighborhood. They figured when they were to start a family, it would be the perfect environment.

Harry grabbed his coat from the front closet and it on to protect him from the harsh weather that was waiting him just beyond the door. It was January in Britain and a colder winter than normal. Harry carefully tucked his wand away into his sleeve pocket because he was going into muggle London but needed to be protected. His mission there would be to buy a birthday present for his father-in-law, whose birthday was at the beginning of the next month. Even though this was one of the few days that Harry had off from his job, he volunteered to buy the present so Ginny wouldn't have to because it was one of her few days off too. Harry wanted to just stay home all day with his wife but knew he wouldn't have another opportunity to buy the gift if he didn't do it then because after he got home from work, he was always exhausted and didn't want to leave the house.

"Okay, 'bye," Harry heard Ginny call back in confirmation which was Harry's signal to leave. He opened the door to his house to feel the cold wind assault his face. Harry turned his collar up in protection of the wind and made his way into the heart of London. It wasn't a long walk to the shops that Harry needed to go but in the cold and snow it made it seem harder. However, Harry got to the shops perfectly fine.

He perused the shops until he found the perfect gift for Arthur Weasley, the muggle enthusiast. It was a remote control helicopter. Harry could imagine how much fun Arthur would have making the thing go up and down and, most likely, making it crash into both the ceiling and floor. No doubt, Molly Weasley would be furious that Harry had gotten him yet another muggle toy to distract him. On the other hand, whenever Harry got Arthur a muggle toy, he loved Harry even more.

Harry hurriedly handed the cashier the muggle money for the helicopter. Now that his task was accomplished, he wanted to get home to Ginny as soon as possible because she said she had a special night planned for them before they both had to go back to work. Harry bustled out of the shop, not really looking where he was going. He opened the door to the shop and ran straight into a person who was walking by. Harry was in such a hurry and going so fast that the force of the fall caused them both to fall flat on their butts. "I'm so sorry," Harry told the person as he picked up the gift that he had dropped and got to his feet. "Really, I'm so sorry, I completely-" Harry stopped dead as he held his hand out for the person and finally got a good look at him. Harry was in shock because the man he had bumped into was a complete stranger but, for some mysterious reason, looked exactly like Harry.

The man, who hadn't really looked at Harry yet, glance up and took his hand to get up. He dusted the snow on him off and said, "It's fine" before looking up and meeting Harry's gaze. That's when he stopped dead too. He realized they looked exactly like each other. They couldn't believe it because it wasn't every day when they found someone who looked exactly like them.

Harry slowly let go of his hand and slowly said, "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

The man looked even more shocked, if that was even possible at that point. He too slowly said, "Names Adam, Adam Potter."

The two men looked at each other without saying a single thing. They didn't know what to say. There was no doubt that they were brothers, twins for that matter. Several minutes past before Harry spoke up, "Well Adam, would you like to come over to my house so we can talk? It's not to far from here."

Adam nodded and they began the short walk to Harry's house. Both of their pants were soaking wet but they didn't notice. While walking, Harry asked him about his parents, not truly believing that he could have a twin brother he didn't know about. Adam told Harry that he didn't remember them, they died when he was a little older than one. Harry found this interesting that Adam didn't remember anything but Harry did. Harry suspected it was due to the fact that he had been connected with Voldemort who was there the night they died. "Do you remember how they died?" Harry asked, trying to find out more about this mysterious man.

"No, not really, my adoptive parents told me they died in a car-crash which is what they were told from the agency," Adam replied. Harry stopped walking. If Adam didn't know about how they died and the whole war with Voldemort, there was only one thing he could be: a squib.

Harry veered the subject off of their parents for a moment and asked about Adam's personal life. "It's just me," he replied, "I live in a flat in London and got a girlfriend but that's about it. How about you Harry? You've got a girlfriend? A family? Job?"

They turned a corner onto Harry's street; his house wasn't too far from there, "Um, yeah. I've got a wife, her name's Ginny, you'll meet her soon. As for family, I've got a big one," Harry smiled as he thought of the Weasley's. "Of course there all technically Ginny's family but they've welcomed me in pretty graciously." Harry debated telling Adam about the Dursley's since they were actual family. "Um, I've also got an aunt and uncle. My aunt was our mum's sister, so she's your aunt too I suppose. They've got a son too but I haven't talked to them in a while."

Adam just listened as Harry told him about his life. He couldn't help but think how much better it was. He had a wife, a huge family, a house, and, most likely, a good paying job going off his attire. They walked up the steps to Harry's house and Harry opened the door for him. He took his coat and offered him some water and a seat at the table. Harry took a seat opposite of him once he got the drinks. "So," he started, "We're twins." They both laughed at how ridiculous that sounded, to just meet your twin after twenty years.

Adam watched as Harry fiddled with his fingers like he wanted to say something. When he stopped the fiddling, he spoke up, "Listen Adam, there's something I need to tell you and you're probably not going to believe it, but it's true."

"I reckon I'll believe just about anything right now."

"Well then... I bet you're wondering why we got separated and I lived with our aunt and uncle," Adam nodded in confirmation. "Well, the truth is, it's because I'm a wizard."

Adam chocked on his water at what Harry said. "No, no! You can't be, now you're just pulling my strings!" He cried.

"No, it's the truth," Harry pulled out his wand and made the extra chair levitate. Adam's mouth fell open in wonder.

"Well, isn't this day just full of surprises?"

Harry waited for Adam to fully grasp the concept before saying, "You're welcome to stay for dinner and meet my wife. We can answer any questions you have and get to know each other better." Adam nodded, still slightly in shock. Harry smiled. He was excited to get to know this man who sat in front of him that was his brother. He had a feeling that they were going to get along famously, and he couldn't wait for that. Because, before that day, Harry really didn't have any true family.


End file.
